The present invention relates to crystallizer technology, particularly to an apparatus and a method for improving production efficiency of crystallizer bottleneck cooling.
For the traditional crystallizer, the bottleneck is cooled down as shown in FIG. 1: at point A, the cooling head starts to insert into the preform for cooling, rotates counterclockwise to point B in place, and rotates counterclockwise to point C to start extracting from the preform, and realizes extraction at point D and ends the cooling. Its shortcoming is that the whole crystallizer production efficiency of bottleneck cooling is relatively low when the time for cooling a single bottleneck is constant.